Angry Bear
by KimsLovey
Summary: YUNJAE - Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong, pasangan kekasih terhot, terfenomenal, dan teromantis sepanjang masa ribut lagi. Kali ini kenapa ya? A simple fluffy story.


Author: KimsLovey

Maincast: YUNJAE

Genre: Fluffy sweet romance.

Oneshot, another Fluffy story from Jeje's Punishment. A different problem with a sweet ending. Sure.

Kalau ada yang pernah buka blog Kim, dan nemuin sedikit perbedaan, emang Kim rombak dikit. hehe..

.

.

Happy reading.. ^-^

**.**

**.**

**(Jung Yunho Side)**

Jung Yunho lagi-lagi menjambak rambutnya kasar. Darahnya mendidih, beruntung dia tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit darah tinggi. Kekasih cantiknya kembali berulah, Kim Jaejoong, si Uke ganjen dan suka cari perhatian.

Bagaimana ia tidak kesal, kalau semua orang bebas menyentuh, berfoto mesra, memegang bahkan memeluk pinggang kesayangan si beruang itu tanpa batas. Dia tidak suka. Dia marah. Kecewa dan TIDAK RELA.

.

"HAIIHHHHH.. lama-lama aku bisa gila." Teriaknya..

"Kau rantai saja Joongie-mu itu, hyung.. Aku pusing melihatmu yang aut-autan terus seperti ini" sahut sang magnae yang juga ikut kena imbas dari perbuatan kecentilan Hyung Cantiknya.

.

Lalu ia mengambil handphonenya di atas meja dan ia tekan-tekan layarnya penuh tenaga.

_._

_Tuuuuttttt…. Tuuuuuutttt….._

_._

"Yeob.."

"WHERE ARE YOU NOW?" potong Jung Yunho bahkan sebelum kekasihnya menyelesaikan kata pertamanya.

"Coffee Cojjee." Jawab si cantik itu dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"with whom?" tanyanya lagi.

"Choi Seunghyun, Shinhwa Hyung, Heechul hyung, Hyung Joong dan Yoochun." Si cantik itu mulai mengabsen teman genk-nya, tanpa tau bahaya yang mengintai.

Leader kita yang terhormat merasakan asap keluar dari ubun-ubunannya. Bahkan mungkin sekarang kepalanya bisa digunakan Changmin untuk memanggang daging bacon kesukaannya.

"Don't go anywhere, i'll be there in 15 minutes." ucap Yunho kasar.

"Nde.."

"Dan jangan sekali-kali mencoba melarikan diri, atau kau akan ku hukum seperti kemarin." Ancamnya.

"Ne… Tapi Ak…"

_._

_Klikkk_

.

Sambungan itu terputus begitu saja. _Balas dendam eoh?_

.

.

**(Jung Jaejoong Side)**

.

"Haahhh…" Namja cantik sejagad raya inimenghela nafasnya pelan.

"Waeyo Joongie? Beruang buasmu ngamuk lagi?" tanya Cinderella maskot super junior.

"Yap.. sebentar lagi dia akan menyusul kesini.. hhhh…" jawabnya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Protektif sekali." sambung Choi Senghyun, a.k.a TOP a.k.a MANUSIA GANTENG..

"Molla.. Aku juga tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya." Pasrahnya sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Masih tidak berubah juga, eoh?" tanya Shinhwa Hyung.

"Ne.. 100% tidak berubah Hyung."

.

Apa salahnya sih Jaejoong bermain bersama teman sepergaulan, sepergosipan dan seperartisannya. Apalagi menemukan waktu, seperti hari ini sangat sulit. Terbayangkan betapa padatnya jadwal mereka masing-masing. Mereka semua artis papan atas Korea Selatan. Dan saat-saat gembira seperti ini malah dirusak oleh keprotektifan si beruang buas itu.

.

"Itu bukti bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu, Joongie Hyung." HyunJoong berusaha menghibur Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba moodnya drop setelah mendapat telepon kasar dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ne Joongie Hyung, sudahlah, siapa tahu Yunho Hyung memang mau bergabung dengan kita?" Tambah Yoochun dengan semangat.

"Kuharap begitu, Chun-ah." Jaejoong sendiri bahkan tidak yakin.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama sebuah Audi black metallic tiba dan parkir tepat di depan cafénya. Seorang _namja _dengan aura sexy dan ketampanan luar biasa masuk tergesa-gesa ke dalam dan mata musangnya mengarah ke satu titik. Kekasih cantiknya.

Sebuah senyuman, ani, tepatnya seringai sinis tersungging di bibir tebal berbentuk hati dengan tahi lalat diatas kirinya.

.

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian." sapa Jung Yunho ketus

"Tidak apa-apa, kita sedang santai.." Jawab Shinhwa.

"Ayo duduk Tuan Jung, kenapa berdiri saja? Lama-lama kau mirip satpam." Sindir yang mulia Cinderella Kim Heechul.

"No, thanks." tolaknya. "Aku ada perlu dengan kekasihku. Boleh aku membawanya?" tanyanya yang lebih mirip perintah.

.

Choi Senghyun, Kim Heechul, Kim HyungJoong, Park Yoochun dan Shinhwa hanya mengangguk pasrah tanda menyerah.

.

Lalu dengan kasar ia menyeret paksa tangan kekasihnya, membawanya keluar café dan mendorongnya masuk ke mobil. Beruntung tadi Jaejoong dijemput Yoochun, jadi dia tidak perlu repot mengambil mobilnya, karena mobil mewahnya masih bertengger manis di garasi rumahnya.

Jaejoong sangat kesal atas ulah Yunho yang terlalu mengekang dan mengatur pergaulannya bersama teman-temannya, belum lagi pergelangan tangannya yang sakit dan terlihat merah karena cengkraman kuat Yunho tadi.

Didalam mobil, namja cantik dan sexy itu hanya mengerucutkan bibir merah cherrynya dan pandangan matanya mengarah ke luar jendela, ia tidak mau sama sekali menatap si beruang yang sedang mengamuk disebelahnya itu.

.

"Baby.." Panggil Yunho.

Jaejoong masih diam.

"Baby-ah.." panggil Yunho lebih keras.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Merasa menyerah, Yunho juga mendiamkan kekasih cantiknya itu, tanpa tahu bahwa kekasihnya menitikkan air matanya..

.

.

Ketika mereka tiba di basement apartement, Jaejoong langsung keluar dari mobil, membanting keras pintu mobil itu meninggalkan kekasihnya menuju apartment mereka di lantai 7, dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka berdua.

.

"Jonggiee-ah… Buka pintu kamarnya?"

'….'

"Baby, please jangan seperti ini."

'...'

"JUNG JAEJOONGGG!" Yunho mulai emosi lagi.

'…'

"Kau marah karena aku larang bergaul bersama teman-teman sok kerenmu itu? Kau marah karena tidak bisa dipegang-pegang oleh namja-namja itu? kau marah karena tidak sempat dipeluk-peluk oleh mereka?" sindir Yunho tajam.

.

Jung Jaejoong menangis deras di dalam kamarnya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan tega berkata seperti itu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan sesakit ini.

.

"JUNG JAEJOONG OPEN THE DOOR PLEASEEEE!" teriak Yunho.

'...'

"Buka sekarang atau aku pergi dari sini?" tanya Yunho dengan nada rendah dan dingin. Bahkan semut saja merinding mendengarnya, mungkin.

.

.

.

_Ceklekkkk.._

_._

_._

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja cantik dengan mata bulat indahnya yang sembab, pipi putih yang basah karena air mata, dan hidung yang memerah.

.

_Grepppp.. _ia memeluk tubuh kurus kekasih cantiknya dengan sangat erat.

.

"Oh God.. Baby, I'm so sorry for yelling and screaming at you," Pinta Yunho sambil mengusap lembut pipi tirus kekasihnya.

Tangisan Jaejoong makin kencang, sebagian hatinya kesal, tapi sebagian lagi ia sadar bahwa ia suka dengan keposesifan kekasihnya. Ia menelusupkan kepalanya di dada Yunho dan menghirup wangi tubuh kekasihnya yang sangat menenangkan.

.

"Kau tahu kan aku paling tidak suka dengan teman-temanmu itu, mereka membawa dampak buruk untukmu, rokok, alkohol, aku tidak mau kau terus-terusan bergaul seperti itu, lalu pulang dalam keadaan hang over, dan besoknya jatuh sakit." jelas yunho pelan.

'…..'

"Aku khawatir padamu, pada kesehatanmu, pada tubuhmu. Kau merusak tubuhmu, Baby.." Yunho mencoba menjelaskan kepada kekasih cantiknya itu

"Aku bosan, bear. Aku kesepian. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Memangnya siapa yang buat aku terus merokok, terus minum, siapa yang membuatku stress, siapa yang membuat aku selalu kesepian dan mengharapkan perhatian dan kesenangan dari orang lain, itu karena aku tidak mendapatkannya dari kekasihku sendiri!" suara serak Jaejoong terdengar sangat sendu dan sangat tepat sasaran.

.

Yunho memang tidak bisa selalu menemani kekasihnya, bersamanya saat ia membutuhkannya, memeluknya saat ia rapuh, menenangkannya saat ia mendapat masalah, mengusap rambutnya saat ia letih, merawatnya saat ia sakit. Yunho tidak pernah ada. Tapi percayalah, namja cantik itu selalu menjadi prioritas utamanya, namja cantik itu adalah dunianya, nafasnya, denyut jantungnya, segalanya.

.

"Forgive me for being useless, Baby." pinta Yunho sambil mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh kekasih cantiknya.

"I HATE YOU, Jung!" sambung Jaejoong lagi sambil memukul dada Yunho pelan.

"YES! I hate my self too." Jung Yunho menghirup wangi rambut halus dan mengecupi telinga kekasihnya.

.

"Yuniieeee… hikss…"

"Maafkan aku Joongie.. Maafkan aku karena keegoisanku, keterbatasanku dan kebodohanku."

"Hikss.."

.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ku mohon." Yunho mencium kening kekasihnya lama.

"Uhmm.."

"And please, don't always put your self in danger Joongie." Balas Yunho.

"Nde, I promise.. I Love you so much Yuniiee. Hiks.."

"I Love you more than you ever know." Ia mengecup bibir cherry itu sekilas. "Maafkan Yunnie, ne.."

"Nde.."

.

.

"Why are you so possessive of me, Bear?" tanya si cantik.

"Because I want you but a lot of people want you also. And you know that i don't like sharing.. So Let's get married again, Baby-ah. Let me be with, and take care of you 24 hours a day."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, let me tell the whole world, that you are mine."

"Why did you choose me?"

"I didn't choose you. Never. There was no choice for me."

"You know there are 7 billion people in this world, right?"

"That's right. There are 7 billion people in this world, but i only need one. Then i met you and I knew, it had to be you and it could only be YOU.."

.

_blush.._

_._

"Jadi, kita baikan?"tawar Yunho sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

"Humm.. tapi tidak ada jatah untuk mu satu bulan ini." Ketus jaejoong pura-pura ngambek.

"Ah.. sayang sekali, Baby.. Padahal aku sudah membeli jam tangan Cartier keluaran terbaru pesananmu saat aku ke paris kemarin. Tapi tunda dulu deh ngasihnya, sampai dapet jatah." Goda Yunho.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.." pasrah jaejoong.

Seringai lebar terpampang dibibirnya.

"I never failed to get what I will. Right?" Bisik Yunho di telinga sensitive sang pujaan hati.

"Yes. You are, Jung." senyuman manis ia berikan untuk kekasih royalnya.

'Humm.. Jung Jaejoong,, i got you…' batin Yunho

.

.

.

-FIN-


End file.
